Fight for the Omega-lock
by sarah.bengtson.180
Summary: The Autobots and Decepticons have returned to Cybertron, to restore it with the Omega keys, but Megatron holds all of them. Rogue leads the Undecideds, those who chose neither side during the war, and her group has been doing their best in keeping buildings intact since the war ended. But when the news the Autobots and Decepticons have returned to Cybertron, Rogue fears the worst.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Transformers Prime. This is set in season two between episodes eighteen and twenty-six.

_The relics are being found all over the small world of which Hailcliff has been speaking of, but if they were hidden on that planet then they should have been left alone instead of being found._

This thought haunted Rogue every time the mention of a new relic had been found, and she wished she didn't have to hear from anyone back at the base, but she allowed the conversations to come when she did not want to hear from anyone. But now she had to think of what to do next, and leave her solitude to give her orders to the Undecideds.

Up high on a roof made her feel like she was actually free and didn't have to worry about her safety and survival along with all the other Undecideds that had become equipped with wings that helped them fly. Hailcliff had been behind that engineering then Smokestar and Scorch were the smarts in designing specs, armor, and helping in building projects.

There was one former Autobot who seemed to have become quite attached to Rogue after the war had ended on Cybertron but had also went somewhere else.

She made it her priority to check up on her leader here and there. Rogue knew the crippled bot would be heading to her fort of solitude, and she was right.

Kaon had lost her whole right arm to an explosion that wasn't contained until help came hours later in the form of some of the Undecideds that were present on Cybertron, up until the present day. Kaon had also lost the ability to feel pain, but a hard enough blow caused brief pain.

" Rogue! It's been ages since we last saw you! There's news! The Autobots and Decepticons came back! But they're in search of the Omega-lock!"

Rogue got to her feet quickly after the bot had landed beside her and spread her wings she'd been made with. " Kaon. Follow me."

She spread her wings too and they took off.

"Where did you hear the Decepticons were last?'

" They're about fifty clicks out to the Sea of Rust. Are we going to face them and stall Megatron?

Rogue chuckled.

" We'll be a distraction for certain, but not to stall. Stay close to me from here until I give a signal. Got it?"

Kaon nodded and followed Rogue to where she'd said the Decepticons were.

She had gifted eyes and she soon spotted the convoy of 'Cons.  
" The Autobots are going to go up against that?"

" They have relics in their possession that are in working order! I'm betting Megatron doubts that the 'bots even had transportation to get here! Won't he be shocked when he sees them coming from all directions!"

Kaon was quite different, more energetic then any Transformer she had ever seen to rush into battle like that.

Rogue spotted Megatron in the lead, and noticed he had a long sword that was glowing a violent purple color.

" Kaon, I think we're going to have to call in reinforcements if you're wanting to do a dive-bomb."

" Then it's a good thing we came when we thought our friend didn't come back at the specified time she said she would come back at."

Rogue and Kaon looked behind them, and saw a large group of fliers flapping their wings lightly so they wouldn't be heard and Rogue's first-lieutenant was holding a new weapon.  
" How did you get out here so fast?" Rogue asked.  
"Tracked your signals, but mostly it was Perceptors doing. He picked up a Dark Energon signature out here so we came out to investigate. Didn't know Megatron had opted for something that resembles the Starsaber.  
" That's because he did copy the Starsaber, but this is an evil form of it because Megatron used Dark Energon to make it with. Perhaps the best thing to do with it is to get rid of it." Kaon pointed out.  
Kaon flapped her wings then angled them a bit to circle above the Decepticons, then stopped flapping them all together with every Undecided watching.  
" Kaon! What are you doing?"  
The bot didn't answer because she had shut out the sounds of her comrades to focus on what she was planning on doing.

" Lord Megatron! There's something that's dive-bombing the troops!"  
The Decepticon leader stopped walking and turned around, and saw a bot with long paper-thin wings coming up from a dive, and he noticed that she was holding one of the Omega keys.  
" Get that key from her!"  
" Don't you mean four keys?" the bot taunted.  
She smiled a she flashed three other keys in her hand, and then Megatron noticed she had only one arm.

Kaon knew she should't have done that, but it was the only thing she could think of while she was dive-bombing the Decepticons.  
Rogue was now beside her with three others from the group, and she had a frown on her face-plate.  
" What were you thinking Kaon?"  
" I thought I would get the Dark Starsaber, but changed my mind when I noticed the keys four 'Cons were holding. The Autobots need these to restore Cybertron to its former glory. Don't you think that they could use them for that purpose?"  
" Kaon, as much as I'd love to see Cybertron restored, some buildings just need to be rebuilt by hand because that was how they had been well before the Great War."  
Kaon looked at the keys in her hand, and as she did she thought for a bit. Then she realized what the keys were were going to be used for.  
" Megatrons planning on using the Omega Keys to rebuild Cybertron, but it's going to be in favor of him. That means the buildings that we once knew are going to be forged out of chaos. The Autobots would use the keys to rebuild Cybertron to what it should be. And Megatron's planning on cyber-forming earth, the world that the Autobots have been hiding out on."  
Rogue and the others were silent, processing what they'd just heard.  
" Can't you see that's what Megatron's planning?"


End file.
